


Break me and make me whole

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys in Skirts, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets the idea to put Mikey in one Lynz skirts. Hot sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break me and make me whole

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard and Mikey way are not mine don't belong to me belong to themselves. They do not condone incest. I made this up it is fiction not real.

I was bored to tears a few days after Lynz left on tour. Bandit was staying at my moms, so, that I could work on this new comic. I kept tapping my pencil on the table and I could not concentrate. I stood up abruptly and began pacing. I was startled by the phone ringing. 

I answered it. "Hello," I said the grumpiness apparent in my voice. 

"Yo, bro, I am back in Cali this week. I just got in yesterday. I thought we could hang," Mikey went on. 

I almost sighed in relief. I couldn't even think to work on the comic right now. "Sure, baby brother, come on over." I clicked the phone off nearly jumping up and down and went back to my comic as I waited for Mikey to arrive. 

When he arrived, I tripped over my own feet just to get to the door. I snatched the door open and threw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. I gushed about how happy that I was to see him. He laughed softly and patted my back. I pulled away grinning at him and told him to come in. 

"Actually, Gee, I am fucking starving, do you want to go and grab something to eat?" 

"How about we order pizza?" I tell him. 

"Sure, okay, yeah that'd be great," he says coming inside and flopping down onto my sofa. 

He stretched his skinny body out into a lazy position. I couldn't help myself as my eyes flicked over him, he has always been this beautiful. I grab my cell, calling up the pizza place and ordering. I flipped the tv onto a musical and Mikey rolled his eyes. He settled back and let me watch it. We were we so focused on watching the movie and talking to each other that time passed by quickly. Soon the doorbell rang out and our pizza had arrived. I payed the man, closed the door and headed back to the lving room. 

I set the pizza down on the coffee table and went to grab plates. By the time I got back from grabbing us plates and couple sodas, Mikey had already gotten himself a slice. I handed him the plate and soda, then grabbed myself a slice. We hungrily munched on pizza until we'd both eaten several pieces. I took the leftover pizza and put it in the fridge. When I come back, Mikey wasn't in the living room anymore. 

"Mikey." I called. 

"I am in here, Gee," he called from down the hall. 

I followed his voice to my room and found him rummaging in mine and Lynz's closet. "Mikey, what the fuck are you looking for?" I asked him. 

"Your porn," he said as if should of been the most obvious thing in the world. "I am fucking bored of watching that musical." 

I moved to the door of the closet, where he was standing and bumped him out of the way with my hip. I reached up to grab the porn and froze. My lips twitched mischievously as my eyes fell on some of Lynz's short school skirts that she wears on stage and grabbed one grinning brightly. "I have a better idea," I told him holding the skirt up for him to see.

"Gerard, what are you going to do with that?" He said laughing. 

"Not me," I tell him and grin. 

"Gee, you can't possibly want me to," he starts but I cut him off. 

"Oh, but I do, Mikey." I tell him pushing it into his hands. 

"This is ridiculous, Gee," he starts bitching. 

I give him my best smoldering look, "please, Mikey?" 

"Fine," he snaps, snatching it out of my hand. He disappears into the bathroom and a few minutes later he reappears wearing it. If at possible it looks even shorter on Mikey as it shows off his long, pale, slender legs. He keeps tugging at the bottom of it, trying to pull it further down. He shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Gerard, really, this is stupid." Mikey gripes but I am not listening to him.

Fuck his legs are sexy in that skirt, I think, as I cross the room, grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the bedroom. I run one of my hands up his bare leg causing him to shiver. "Fucking, hell, you look perfect." I say biting my lip. "I do not think you need this shirt," I mumble more to myself then to him. I grab the hem and tug it up over his head. I splay my hands on his smooth, white chest and caress it. "So, perfect indeed," I continue to mumble to myself. I reach out fingering his nose's new ring. "I really like this, it looks good on you." 

He hasn't spoken since I pulled him into the bedroom nor has he moved or tried to touch me at all. I take my time walking around him, running my fingers over his skin. I finally look him in the face and his eyes look a little dilated and his lips are parted. His tongue traces over his bottom lip. I suddenly want to devour this god like creature standing before me. My hands are trembling and my throat has gone dry. My pants are just a little too tight in the crotch area. I press him back towards the bed until his knees bump against the edge. I slip my hands under the skirt and grab a hold of the elastic on his boxers meeting his eyes once again but he still doesn't speak just chews on his bottom lip. 

I tug them pulling them until they glide smoothly down his legs into a puddle around his bare feet. I let my fingers slither under the skirt and I wrap my hand around his already hardening member; fondling it. He whimpers making one of the most unbelievable sounds. It made my own hard-on throb in appreciation. "Want to fuck you," I mutter faintly locking eyes with him once more. 

I didn't touch him again until he nodded his consent. Then I pressed him onto his back on the bed and he slides up on to the bed on his back into a comfortable position. He stared at me with unyielding eyes as he spread his legs shamelessly to me as far as he could open them in the skirt. I had to bite back a moan. He really was truly exquisite. I slip my pants down my hips, letting them fall to floor. 

"Oh, fuck, Gee," Mikey chokes out, his eyes drinking in my cock as it springs free and slaps against my belly. It was fully hard and already leaking from tip. The head was flushed dark red and I reached down to massage myself as his eyes follows every move that my hand makes. I bite my lips as I rub my thumb over the tip. As I release my grip on my dick to remove to my shirt I tear it off and over my head tossing it way; forgotten. 

I drink him in with my eyes before they settle on his hands and suddenly, I have a wicked idea. "Mikey, I want you to prepare yourself for me." I say in a commanding tone. I move to the bedside drawer and dig out the bottle of lube. I toss it to him and he catches it in one of his elegant, slender hands. 

He pops open the top of the bottle, squeezing it out into his hands and then he rubs it all over his fingers. He gently spreads his ass cheeks, exposing his winking pucker to me. He then places one of his fingers at his hole and teases it at first. Then he runs his finger around tight ring of muscles and he bites his lip so that the sounds don't escape. He slides that long, bony finger into him and he opens up his ass. I have to pinch the base of my cock because I almost cum then. 

He lets his finger glide in and out of him as he squirms with pleasure. After he works himself for a few minutes, he plunges a second finger in to himself, letting out a small whimper. He works the two fingers inside of himself, pumping them and scissoring them as he stretches his opening just for me. I love the way he works his hole open just for me and it makes me want him desperately. I still myself now and tell myself that I have to be patient. 

Soon he is pressing the third finger into himself and fucking himself down on them. I can see him opening and closing them in his self preparing to take me. "That's enough," I growl, it's such a feral sound. I crawl onto the bed between his legs on my hands and knees stalking Mikey like my prey. 

He eases his fingers out of himself and eyes me as I lunge forward to ravage him. I am nibbling and lapping at ever inch of his exposed pale skin. I admire the way it flushes under my ministrations and it makes me ache with need. I want this to last but I know that with the way that I am feeling that it is going to be over way to fast. 

Mikey, who had remained quiet except when he was moaning my name now spoke with his voice shaking. "Goddamn, it, Gee, you are driving me crazy! Just fuck me already." 

"Shut up, Mikey," I ordered him and he snapped his mouth shut. I slide my hands up his thighs, pushing the skirt up very slowly. When it reveals his profusely leaking cock, I moan at the sight. I lean down between his legs, swiping my tongue over the purpling head of his swollen member. I let the precum on the tip coat my tongue and move myself lower to suckle at his shaved balls. He moans so loud that it reverberates in my own body. 

I slide lower lapping at his tight little hole, tasting the sweat and something that could only be described as Mikey. "Please, Gee, I need you," he sobs in need. 

I take pity on him deciding to give him what he is begging me for. I put his legs over my shoulders, pressing them up to his chest and I suddenly feel thankful that he is so flexible. It opens him up so nice and pretty. I press the head of my own aching cock up to his opening. I nudge the tight ring of muscle letting the head pop into him. 

"Oh," he whimpers. I very slowly press my cock into him letting him feel every inch of me as I fill him. "So, big, feels so good," he moans. He looks so perfect like this, so wanton, his lip is chewed red and he is wearing nothing but this skirt. Once I am fully seated in him with my balls pressed firmly against his soft ass cheeks I stop moving to let him adjust. "You make me feel so full, Gee," he sobs. I shush him with soft kisses and when I pull away to look at him beneath me he starts pleading. "Gee, please, fuck me. Move, Need you. Want. Oh, fuck, Gee. 

It is all one big incoherent slur of need and I just cant say no to that as I start moving. I pump myself into him filling him slowly over an over. He wriggles beneath me. "So, fucking hot and tight, baby." I mumble. 

"Gee, please need more, please, harder, faster. Gee, I want you deeper. Want to you feel you all the way inside of me."

Fucking hell, his words make my tummy flip flop. It has never been like this before as I speed up, propelling my cock into him harder then I have ever before. I pound into his body relentlessly with my balls slapping against his cheeks. His moans are like music to my ears as the urge me on. We're both sweaty, slick and sticky. Our bodies are sliding so beautifully together. My sweat drips from my black hair onto his chest as his hands scramble desperately for purchase on my back. I feel his nails digging into the flesh of my back and knowing that he is leaving marks. 

I realize that I want to mark him as well and I lean down to bite his neck hard as he cries out with a pained sound. When I release my teeth from his neck, I lap and suckle soothing it. He starts moaning again and I pull back to look at my handy work. There is a small bruise the shape of my teeth marks forming on his pale neck and I make a satisfied sound. I drill into him with ruthless abandoned. 

"Gee, want you to cum inside of me," Mikey begs. "Want you to feel it filling me up inside." 

That is all I can take as I grab his engorged cock that is laying between us. I stroke him so roughly hungry with need. It doesn't take him long to cum all over my hand as it splatters all over both of our bellies. It is all I can take when he starts tighten around me, milking my orgasm from me. My balls tighten and my cock throbs inside of him. He looks so debauched, his cheeks flushed, his pink lips parted, panting and it destroys me. I throw my head back, eyes closing and cum filling him full of my seed. 

He withers beneath me as my cum fills him. "So, good, Gee," he moans. 

I press into him as deep as can tight up against his body. My seed is leaking out around cock, down his balls and ass cheeks onto my bed sheets. 

When I am finally spent, I fall against him in a useless heap. My cock slides out more of my seed leaks out of him. "Gee, get off," he whines, "you're heavy." 

I roll off him laying on my back. "Fuck, Mikey, no one makes me cum like you. You always make me feel so good," I tell him. 

"Gee, you break me, like no one else. You make me feel destroyed and then you put me back together. No one will ever fuck me like you do or Make me feel they way you do." He has with tears in his eyes. 

I move to kiss them away. "Mikey, no one means to me what you mean to me, I love, baby brother." 

"I love you to, Gee," he says admiration in his voice. 

It makes my heart leap and I wish we could stay, right here, like this with him forever and I tell him so. 

"Me too, Gee, but we both have our own lives." 

"I know, Mikey," I say softly. 

"God, Gee, what got into you? You have never fucked me like that." 

"I don't know, Mikey," I laugh, "maybe it was the skirt." 

"Bullshit," Mikey says shoving me playfully. 

I grab him and kiss him so deeply then I pull away grinning. "Stay the night? I ask him. 

"I'll think about it," Mikey says pretending that he's thinking about in.

I lean in and nibble on his neck. "I will do wicked things to you and let you do the same to me all night long," I tease.

He grins wildly, "good. I was thinking about sucking you off anyway. I need to taste you," he says pushing me on to my back. 

"Oh, yeah, this is going to be a long night," I whisper. 

"I hope, so," Mikey says. 

"Oh, I will give you the night of you life," I tell him, "you will love ever minute of it and tomorrow you wont be able to walk right. Besides I plan to leave my mark all over your body," I say with a wink. "I promise you, that every time that you move that you'll be reminded of how I feel inside of you." 

"Do it." He says challenge me. 

"Oh, I have every intention of doing so," I tell him grinning widely.


End file.
